


The Price of Knowledge

by InkStainedWings



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Raszagal summons Zeratul home to Shakuras with someone for him to meet- their daughter.
Relationships: Raszagal/Zeratul (StarCraft)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/gifts).



The Matriarch of the Nerazim waited patiently in the darkness, a small wrapped bundle in her arms and a slight tenseness in her shoulders that melted away as soon as another figure stepped out of the shadows. 

"Zeratul." She said and the dark prelate walked over to her. 

"Matriarch. I apologise for being gone so long." He said bowing slightly but she didn't bother with such pleasantries, pulling him closer to rest their crests together sharing her love and relief he could make it back to Shakuras safely. 

"I wasn't sure you would be able to make it. I am glad you did, however, I have someone for you to meet." She said and pulled away so he could see the bright green eyes of the youngling she had swaddled to her chest even as the infant blinked hard, clearly fighting a loosing battle with sleep. 

"Your daughter. I heard the news. Congratulations are in order." Zeratul replied tenderly but Raszagal gave him a look. 

"Our daughter, Zeratul. I would not take another. My hearts are yours. Her name is Vorazun." She corrected him and his expression shifted to one of distress. 

"I... You..." He tried to find words but she shook her head. 

"It isn't needed. I am content. I know you cannot stay. You must roam, must figure out your prophecies for the good of our people. Just as I must stay and lead them. I love you and whenever you are home, I treasure our every moment together. But I don't want you changing anything for me, for us. It is no business of anyone else's who her father is. I will not tell her either because it would be painful for her to know. But she is yours and you deserve to know your daughter Truth-Seeker." She said and Zeratul reached out for the baby. Raszagal placed her in his arms, carefully making sure he supported her head. Vorazun snuggled into his cloak and he rested his crest against her own smaller one as so many emotions bubbled within him streams of light fell from his eyes. 

"You deserve someone stable. She deserves a father." He said looking up at his Matriarch his mental voice even trembling. 

"I deserve to love who I wish and she has a father. She will not know who you are, but she will grow up loved and protected anyway. Our fates are already chosen. I will not take another. That is my choice. You are free to make your own. I will not stop you if you choose to tell her or if you ever wish to take another. But I believe it will be less pain on her to not know, than to have her watch for your return never knowing if or when you will." She explained and Zeratul knew she was right. 

"I wish things were different." He said sadly and passed Vorazun back to her mother rubbing his face as if he could rid himself of the grief he was feeling. 

"Maybe one day they will be. But for just tonight, we are here, together, and whole. Let's enjoy it while we can." She said sitting down in the grass looking up at the stars and he sat down beside her. 

"I have a prophecy for you oh great seer. One day, we will sit in a field like this on Aiur, surrounded by laughing younglings and there will be peace. The Universe will bless us so." She said leaning back against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"I will hold that prophecy most dear in my hearts and pray it comes to pass soon." He agreed and they just stayed there cuddled together as Vorazun slept peacefully in her mother's arms. The sun started to rise in what felt like too few hours for their liking, she said her goodbyes to him as he had to return to his journey, both of them feeling like their hearts were made of stone in their chests. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I heard you completed your shadow walk. My congratulations Vorazun." Zeratul said as he appeared behind her in the palace and she spun around blade lighting on instinct only for her to huff and put it out once she saw who it was. 

"Zeratul. I did, actually. Mother even arranged a party afterwards. It's probably better you weren't there. You probably don't even know how to dance." She said grumpily and crossed her arms. 

"Yes, well... my dancing is out of date I'm sure. Trying to keep up with you younglings will make me throw out my hip." He agreed playfully and she giggled a little despite herself. 

"I have something cool to show you if you aren't very busy, now you're already dark Templar..." He said taking a few steps away before pausing knowing her well enough to know she couldn't resist an offer of a mystery. She was his daughter after all, even if no one else knew it. 

"How cool? What type of cool? Interesting type cool or are you going to throw a snowball at me again?" She said but started following him either way. 

He laughed leading her back towards where the Void Seeker was parked in a large meadow. 

"No snow this time. But that was funny." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I suppose it was a little funny. Hey, now that I can shadow walk you should let me come along for one of your special missions. I'm certain I can convince mother to allow it." She suggested and Zeratul paused. 

"Perhaps, one day, when you are more well trained... You discuss it with your mother. I trust her judgement of your skill. But my missions are left to me alone for a reason Vorazun. They are not simple, nor safe." He said as they reached his ship and he brought out a little creature he had procured for her- a small white and black rabbit. 

"It feeds from hay and is soft to the touch and gentle. It reminded me of your mother and I thought you'd get enjoyment out of it." He told her as Vorazun eagerly took the bunny. 

"Oh its so cute Zeratul! Where did you find it? What is it called?" She asked sitting in the dirt to place the creature in her lap so she could pet it. 

"Its called a Rabbit and its a Terran creature. They keep them as pets sometimes. They also call them Bunnies or even Bun-buns. This is for you to keep, to celebrate this milestone you completed." He told her and she looked at him excitedly. 

"Just for me?! A bunny! Mother will not be pleased you've been meddling with the Terrans again." She said excited but unsure about it. 

"If I get in trouble, then I do. You and I both know your mother will let me off without too much fuss. I will still return to watch them. They are important." He said and Vorazun watched the rabbit hop around a little and nibble at the grass. 

"They are our enemies Zeratul. They are at war with the Khalai Protoss and our people are no different to them than they are. They'll kill you if they notice you." She said seriously and Zeratul thought she looked a lot like Raszagal as she stared up at him in worry. 

"It is a chance that must be taken for knowledge, Vorazun. If we are afraid, we do not learn. All our warriors risk themselves for our chance at going home to Aiur. One day so shall you." He told her seriously and Vorazun stood up. 

"Why? Shakuras is our home now! Why risk lives for a dumb planet we don't need?! I have never even seen Aiur, why should I want to die for it?" She asked and he gathered up the rabbit before it could hop away, setting it back in his ship before he answered her, patient as ever at her questions and emotions in a way none of her other teachers were. 

"Its not the planet we wish to reclaim, its our freedom Vorazun. The planet, Aiur, it is something that was taken from us against our will. We don't care for the land, we care for the right to live as we choose without others controlling us. To step foot on Aiur again, it would mean peace for our people and that we have that freedom fully. As long as we remain on Shakuras, alone, in hiding, it is a cage. Shakuras can always be your home, but we can still fight for the right to be on Aiur like we deserve." He explained to her and she thought about that. 

"Is that the real reason you leave? You don't want to be caged?" She asked wisely and he didn't deny it. 

"It is one reason. I do not like to feel trapped or contained. I have much that is dear to me here but I do still long to return to Aiur. Mostly I long to bring our people the freedom to choose. One day you will understand." He assured her and she nodded climbing up on his ship. 

"Thank you Zeratul. For not talking to me like I'm stupid." She said. "No one else answers all my questions. They just tell me not to worry about it." She admitted. 

"Questions drive us to find answers and to learn more. I'll never tell you not to ask them. I might not always have the answers but I'll strive to find them for you. So... what do you think? Want to keep the rabbit?" He asked her noticing she was petting it again. 

"I do. I like it. It's soft like you." She said teasingly and Zeratul laughed. 

"Maybe I have gotten a little soft. But only for my favorite Templar." He said helping her take the supplies for the rabbit into her room while she carried the fluffy creature. 

Raszagal ran into them on their way and she leveled Zeratul with a look. "Really?" She asked and he shrugged sheepishly. 

"She's responsible enough." He said and Vorazun gave her mother big pleading eyes. 

"Can I keep it mama, please?" She asked and Raszagal sighed. 

"I suppose its already here. You can keep it." She said and Vorazun cheered 

Zeratul chuckled as they finished their journey together.


End file.
